


白濁

by PsychoNebulae



Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band), Sakurazaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *sukekiyo-白濁暴风ooc敬请注意避雷。这是一个没有病毒的世界线。
Relationships: Kobayashi Yui/Koike Minami
Kudos: 1





	白濁

**Author's Note:**

> *sukekiyo-[白濁](https://www.xiami.com/song/8ITtree1e79/)
> 
> 暴风ooc敬请注意避雷。这是一个没有病毒的世界线。

冬天能被又香又温暖的女孩子从身后抱住是件绝佳的奢侈。

小池美波对此深有同感。

尤其是当贴在自己背上的人是那个有名的傲娇独狼小林由依。

被其他成员用艳羡的目光看是会觉得有点不好意思啦……小池摸着围在自己身侧的手臂之上袖子的布料，确实感觉到脸上早已泛起了口罩也遮不住的笑容。

小林的发丝蹭在她皮肤上，有点痒。小池回忆起自己扎了丸子头的时候被她假意咬过来，问起是什么味道她十分直白地回答“头发味”。

“之前金发みいちゃん别上红色蝴蝶结很好看。”

如果不说话，小池几乎要以为她已经睡着了。压低了些的沉稳声音在耳畔响起，果然不管听了多少年都还是喜欢听她说话。

更何况是在夸自己。夸这个总抱持着自卑情结的小池。她微微睁大眼睛道谢，暗自决定下回活动就这样打扮。

小林的手在她身前漫然晃了起来。也不知是从何而来的好心情。

冬天能被又香又温暖的女孩子从身后抱住是件绝佳的奢侈。

只要不去回想几天前发生的事情。

“明天休息？”

被这样问的时候小池一怔，甚至看了眼左右确定小林不是在和其他人搭话。

“我出门之前烤了个水果挞，不过好像做太多了……要来吃吗？”

明天下午有个杂志取材——不过应该没关系吧。而且很少有机会去小林家里做客。这么想着，小池应了下来。

小林哼着歌从冰箱里取出水果挞，捎上了一罐淡啤酒。刚成年那阵子说过因为还不懂欣赏酒的好坏所以只打算在有心情的时候喝，这样想来，她的情绪在演出以外的时候如此高涨似乎挺少见。

问过之后她特地泡了红茶给小池，瓷杯和易拉罐不伦不类地轻碰在一起。

小池盯着她仰头，喉咙动作着咽下了酒液。在小林的面庞转回来之前迅速移开了视线。

“还记得有一次你想试着不碰到瓶口地喝茶吗？然后就洒出来了。”

小林的啤酒罐还抵在唇边，垂了一半眼睑，“刚好小池家的みいちゃん看到，正要笑话我的时候自己穿着拖鞋绊了一跤——当然印象深刻。”

如同所有认识多年的老友一样，慢悠悠地回忆过去。

看过小林做的糕点的照片也吃过她带到休息室的司康饼，果然连水果挞也很好吃。不过即便是两个人也不好一口气全吃光，叉子动作渐渐慢下来的时候小林将空了的铝罐放回了桌上。

清脆的声响中她望向小池。小池不知道她的酒量差到一罐啤酒就能让眼神变得这样柔和得像是能拧出玫瑰味的水。

“みいちゃん戴颜色浅一点的美瞳也很好看。”

话题跳跃得突然，目光却愈加坚定。

“诶？”虽然知道小林并不会吝啬夸奖，但她意味所指的时间似乎跨度有些大，小池还是愣了一下，“谢谢……”

小池成年之后也喝不惯酒因而清醒得很，小林倾身将鼻尖碰到她的时却在这一瞬找不出任何拒绝的念头。

这真的很奇怪。

除了私交很好的队友，多数成员的私生活对她来说几乎是一片空白。互相维持这样的距离也没什么，小池也从来没想过要刻意闯进小林的世界。知道她比自己还毒舌，知道她唱歌跳舞都很不错，知道她喜欢宅在家里看电视玩手机，小池以为这就足够了。

先前恶作剧般在自己和她的照片之间画上的线，荒诞地扯着她的指尖落在了小林衬衫的纽扣上。

小池睁眼之后很快就从朦胧的睡意中彻底醒来——小林柔软的皮肤正挨着自己。

前一晚的事情统统从浅眠里苏醒，正胡思乱想着自己是不是应该悄悄穿好衣服迅速离开现场的时候，小林的手臂就伸过来抱住了她的腰。

“……再睡五分钟……”

梦呓一般。声音轻得像抓不住的卷层云，说完之后呼吸又回到了睡着时特有的平稳节奏。

她当然知道舞台上的狂犬只是小林的其中一面。但这是脱离“傲”进入了“娇”时期吗……

不过这么想的话，从小林偶尔会对着食指说想和自己合照开始，就已经很可爱了。

从那延伸开来，她撒娇时微微撇成八字的眉毛，她索求与被索求时越发紊乱的吐息，她此刻靠在自己身边熟睡，都是只有自己才能看到的模样。

大概。

明明只差一岁，年纪更小的小林大多数时候都散发出一种自立的成熟女性的气息。已然对自己的妹妹系定位坦然了的小池就是在这个时候察觉到对方其实也需要一点点依靠，于是情不自禁抬手抚过她的头顶。

本来打算赶在终电之前就离开的，没有做好留宿的准备就这么睡了一晚，小池不得不余出回家洗漱换身衣服再去工作的时间。

小林这一天没有工作，缩在被子里懒洋洋地和她说再见。

她已经做好了再度见面时氛围会尴尬得叫人恐慌的心理准备，全然不料自小林而来的身体接触都普通得不像先前一时兴起牵着手从云端往下跃的人。

小池无法理解小林眼中或波动或安稳的情绪，进而无法揣测她所有靠近之中的意图。麻醉自己就当是在摸宠物狗ポム，却难以说服心中来源不明的雾霭。

对了。小林是会在不同时期想黏着不同成员的人。她在节目上也说过，具体表现不过是在休息室里会坐到那个成员的旁边。

也许人际关系上这样的主动就是她能做到的全部了。毕竟是可以三年只用网络购物的人。毕竟，小池想，她自己也从未期待能对小林生出什么不同的感情。

小林的双腿还伸在自己两侧。人人都说她的腿很好看，此刻被长裤掩着，只露出了白皙的脚踝。

小池回头瞄了一眼，那人已经倚进了山﨑的怀里。最年少无辜地回望自己，也眯着眼睛笑起来。

——我羡慕一个初中生干什么啦，不行不行。

——羡慕……

……

暂时不去讨论那个字，一切就都还可以保持原样地前行吧。

她一定也是这么想的。

小池移回了视线。失去熨帖体温覆着的后背即使穿着厚卫衣也终于觉察出了寒意。

在夸过她的蝴蝶结之后，小林凑在她耳边问她今晚要不要来吃现烤饼干的声音早已消融进嘈杂的排练室里，也不知是谁欲盖弥彰的微热结出了紧缚彼此的茧。


End file.
